ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Colt "The 45" Sykes
Colten(Colt) Edwin-James Sykes (born July 20, 1984) is American Wrestler for the Fearless Championship Wrestling(FcW). Also billed as a boxer, former gangster, and an entrepuener. He is a former FcW World Television Champion and FcW World Tag Team Champion Information *Name: Colt Sykes *Date of Birth: July 20, 1984 *Height: 6 ft. 3in. *Weight: 238 lbs *Build: Muscular, Cut *HomeTown: Houston, Texas *Ethnicity: African American - Black *Manager: N/A *E-mail: p_jon11@yahoo.com *Alignment: Face *Theme Music: "Relax and Take Notes" by 8Ball and MJG *Finisher:OH BABY!!! and/or Lightz Out *Finisher Description: **''Lightz Out''- A kick to the groin then lays his opponent out with the RKO. **''OH BABY!!!'' - The Rock Bottom Nicknames/Alias *"The 45" *The Warrior *Yung One *King of the Streets *Tha Black Bear Moves List Finishing Maneuvers * OH BABY!!!(Rock-Bottom) * 'The LightZ Out(RKO) Signature Moves *'ColtBuster''' (Spinebuster) *'Fuck Up' (Clothesline From Hell)) *''Jumping Clothesline - After opponent is whipped into the ropes.'' *'LockDown' (STO) * Death Lock(Sharpshooter;Scorpion Deathlock) Common Maneuvers Executed with Colt facing the opponent - *''Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex'' *''Dragon Screw'' *''Stalling Brain Buster'' *''Suplex'' *''Samoa Drop'' *''Atomic Drop'' *''Double Arm Front DDT'' *''Russian Leg Drop'' *''Wristlock turned into a Snap suplex'' Executed with Colt behind the opponent - *''German Suplex with Bridge'' *''Quick release German Suplex'' *''Neckbreaker'' *''Reverse DDT'' *''Left/Right knee takedown'' *''Bulldog'' *''Back Body Drop'' *''Half Nelson Suplex'' Top Turnbuckle *''Super Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex'' *''Tree of Woe'' Strikes *''Left/Right overhands'' *''Chops across the chest'' *''Uppercut with his biceps'' Early History Colt was born into a poverty home in Houston, Texas. At the age of four, his father was killed in a drive by, which no arrest where made. No suspects where named as the case was closed due to insufficient evidence. His mother, was left to take care the first of two children. Her second child didn't survive birth because of punctured lungs. The two then moved from apartment to apartment as his mother kept getting fired from job to job. After searching and searching, she managed to work the night shift leaving Colt with neighbors or anybody that could watch him. During his stays with friends and family, he became fastinated with physical sports such as football, basketall, wrestling and even boxing. He would be seen outside everyday throwing fist in the air or taunting his friends. In school, Colt was small as the big kids seemed to pick on him. One day, a bully walked across the play ground, with his homeboys, and jumped the unsuspecting boy from behind. After his mother cured his wounds, she told him that he can learn to fight but to only defend himself. He took this advise and ran with it as the bully tried again, but this time little Colten beat him at his own game. This memory would soon remain in Colten's head for the rest of his life. At the age of thirteen, Colt joined a local street gang that wasn't really known on the rough streets of Houston. They would beat up kids, take money from stores and start fights in the streets. From around the blocks, teens and adults heard of the name Colt as he was the proclaimed "The Warrior of the streets" or "King of the Streets" because of his milestone in fights won over other teenagers as well as young adults. He would then become the most known infamous figure in the streets. But he took his attitude to the field as he joined the Jesse H. Jones High School football Team. Coaches saw the need for attention in his young mind as he would spend nights at the coaches home and meet there wives and interact with their kids. He would not start no trouble since he like the game of football so much. In his sophomore year, Colt was a six foot, two hundred pound, second string linebacker. He didn't get much playing time due to the fact that the seniors above him had more experience. But in his junior year, he was named the starter and made the first string All-State team. His success would have some ups and downs. He would show up late to practices and be a no show for team meetings. Suddenly the coaches put an ultamatium to him to quit his street mentality or face getting kicked off the team. With a little doubt, Colt would improve his work ethics and continue to be with the team. In his senior year, Colt was on the radar of colleges like Miami, University of Texas and Oklahoma University. All that came crashing when Colt was arrested for manslaughter with his friends. Soon the offers were decreased and his friends were getting killed. In an effort to make Colt not go down the wrong path, one of the coaches then enrolled him for boxing lessons. Colt would then excel at basics and have no trouble learning advance techniques. Soon he joined the ameaturs. Then later, the WBC came calling. After his boxing career was over he then turned back to something that didn't leave him, the streets. Once again reunited with his friends, they wreck havroc on neighboring gangs. They would carry guns and rob gangsters, people walking the streets and even got involved selling crack on the streets for a little bit. The final string came when Colt and his gang got into it with a rival gang as they exchanged fire. The police pulled up on cue and fired at both bands, wounding Colt in his shoulder. He would then be cuffed and sent to the prescient. After the trial, Colt was then sentenced to up to five years in Longview Correction Facility. He would only serve 24 months behind bars until his release to wrestle for FcW. While on his off days, Colt goes to neighborhoods and tries to bring truce back to the streets. Speak to young kids bout gang violence and the way of life that he's grown up too. He's even trying to open up a community center for youths to play sports and get involved with there school work. Even though he is speaking on the positive side of life, his former gang members are stepping in and reforming there neighborhoods. Fashion In-Ring Attire A fan of combat and history about war, Colt dresses himself like the military with the different color camoflague pants with black or white taped wrist. To put a little touch to his attire, he wears the famous fresh white NIKE Air Force Ones. His comes out to the ring with a matching NEW ERA cap with the Houston Astro's logo in red. Out of Ring Attire Colt is known to dress in some of the latest fashion clothes such as ECKO, Sean John, or Academiks. When he comes to events by FcW he is usually spot to wear a black Houston Astros with the red star. A long white tee, with some baggy blue jeans some mustard yellow timbalands. with a rag of red, blue or black hanging from his back pocket. Business Attire In an effort to promote a renew image of himself, Colt is no stranger to wearing the finest suits. Lines such as Stacy Adams, Falcone or Steve Harvey would be freely advertised. Though not a kind of person that will don a suit when he first buys it, he is a ferious competitor when it comes to wearing the latest fashion. Last seen in a suit was when he was released from the Corrections facility then flown to FcW Monday night murder scene. Career/Fighting Background Boxing Colt made an short stint as a Supermiddle weight, later Cruiserweight, in the World Boxing Council(WBC) only compiling a record of 3-1-0(2 KO's). Most of his background is made from the amateur leagues. Even one time competed to represent the United States in the Olympics. All his hopes and dreams came to a fall when the law came knocking. His amateur record was compiled of 38-2-0(26 KO's), to lose to future hall of famers. The nickname of "The 45" was officially billed as his nickname in the WBC since his first two fights only last 45 seconds. "Never has a fighter been in this sport like . . . him", said one boxing historian. Referring to Colt's relentless, technical fights in his late amateur, early professional. Even at the tender age of 19, Colt was the big dog in the ring. He was always predicted the winner of most of his bouts, but all came down in his last fight in the WBC. The fighter, to be unknown, defeated Colt in round 7 of 10 rounds. The fight was supposed to crown the number one contendership for the Supermiddle Weight. In the last minute and twenty-nine seconds, Colt was unleashing his combination until the fighter caught him with a jab then a right hook. This shook Colt long enough for the fighter to deliver a left overhand punch to knock Colt down to the mat. Colt responded to the count, but the glazed look in his eye made the referee call the match. Disarrayed and angry for the ref decide the match, Colt gave up his childhood dreams of competing in the professionals. Afterwards, Colt would temporarily teach at his local gym located in Houston, Texas. Fearless Championship Wrestling While serving a two year sentence, Colt was approached by Paddy Coonan to discuss a stint in FCW. Colt has a background in the prison's league of boxing, wrestling and some mixed martial arts. Never has the prison been approached by any kind of staff of any championship league. Paddy saw the fire in his eye and the leadership that he possed as he gave him a contract to sign. First, it had to be approved by the commissioner then sent to the District Attorney. Within a week, Colt was approved to be released and sent to the FCW under the rehabilitation program. On April 9, Colt debuted at Monday Night Murder Scene to face "Ghetto Perfection" Dallas Nash and Curtis "Gambit" Green. The match was set before Colt was released from the correction facility. During his t.v. time he spoke from the cell block behind bars. Colt then defeated his two foes as the winner of the match got a chance to face the Television Champion, Sevrena. The next week, Colt defeated his female opponent to be crowned, his first championship of the FcW, the FcW World Television Championship. His hard earned victory made him FcW's Wrestler of the week as well as face of the week, and upcoming superstar. Colt would then go to FcW's most covented pay-per-view event, The Dearly Departed, to defend his championship againest "The Show Stealer" Jamie Vaccaro and The Seraph(Later changed his name to Alex Gambino) in a standard match. Again, Colt retained his championship putting his undefeated streak to 4-0. In early May, Colt joined forces with Hayden Cain to form a tag team. The original intent was to take down The Coalition. Soon other tag teams began to emerge as Hayden and Colt were left out of the picture. All of this is only the tip of the iceberg. Colt then defeated Bloodstayne and Flex Moore in a triple threat match for the final spot in May pay-per-view event, Ground Zero. The next week would prove to be a show to remember as Colt and his tag-team partner, "The Celtic Warrior" Kevin Conner was set to do battle againest "King of Kings" John Cavanagh & "The Package" Drake Styles of The Coalition, Detroit's Pride, The Meds and 2 Xtreme in a five team Hell in a Cell Match. Colt and "The Celtic Warrior" Kevin Conner fought to a double victory with John Cavanagh and Drake Styles. At Ground Zero, Colt did battle in two matches. The first match was to defend his FcW World Television Championship against Caz Armour. After a thrilling victory, Colt went into his match against "The Icon" Jared McCallister, Madd Dawg, "Death Proof" Hayden Cain, Prozac, and the FcW World Heavyweight Champion, "King of Kings" John Cavanagh in a Doom's Day Match for the FcW World Heavyweight Championship. All six men battled till there was one champion. Colt even scored a pinfall over Prozac after hitting his the LightZ OUT on a barbed-wire bat. Just inches away from claiming the World Title for himself before his dreams where crushed by falling from the ladder. The match ended his streak of eight straight wins. The first to reach a double digit in the wins column in the FcW. The summer of 2007 proved to be a great start as he beat Madd Dawg for a spot in the Number one contendership for the FcW World Heavyweight championship and at the same time joinin forces with "The Celtic Warrior" Kevin Conner to become The Warriors. Shortly after the merging, The Warriors won a qualifying match to be in the Triple Tag-Team Match at ''Sinful Means''. The next week would see Colt back in singles to be in the Final Four for the World Heavyweight Championship number one contendership tournament against Enigma. The match resulted into a forfeit as Daniel attacked Enigma from behind. To settle everything down, Colt rushed to the stage to throw Daniel off the stage. It backfired as Shawn Starlight attacked Colt from behind. The attack resulted in Colt suffering a concussion and out for an estimated two to three weeks. The announcement was made in a small press conference that Sykes would have to relinquish the FcW Television Champion and not compete in the upcoming pay per view Sinful Means. Thus ending his reign as Television champion at 2 months and 10 days with nine successful title defenses. After returning from injury, Colt Sykes opted to pursue the FcW Tag-Team championships. The current holders were the winners from Sinful Means, 2 Xtreme. Once again, The Warriors reunited and was granted a shot at the championship at FcW's Race Against Time pay-per-view. In a dominating effort, Colt Sykes and Kevin Conner captured their first tag-team championships together. Later in the night, Colt would enter in Race Against Time battle royal at number twelve and last through thirteen entrants and finally elminated by "Pure Arrogance" Steve Kimble. Thus again, ending his hopes of capturing the chance to get the Universal Championship. The next month at the 2007 FcW Kingdom Come Colt Sykes along with his tag team partner, Kevin Conner, would fail to retain the FcW World Tag Team Championship in a four team TLC Match which would be won by Veritas. On the following edition of Monday Night Murder Scene Colt, along with Fred Debonair and Ryan Kilmore would be announced as the opponents for John Cavanagh at FcW Conspiracy Theory. During this match up Colt would suffer a (legit) concussion and sprained ankle. Colt Sykes would not return to action until early December 2007 when he would defeat Xtreme Insanity. The next week he would lose his opportunity at regaining the FcW World Tag Team Championship, but, was announced (by John Cavanagh) to be the "number one contender" for the FcW New Beginnings Event in January 2008. Championships and Accomplishments *'Fearless Championship Wrestling' **FcW World Television Championship (1x) **FcW World Tag Team Championship (1x) - with Kevin Conner **Participant in 2007 Doom's Day Match Trivia *While in the penitary, Colt lost his first match. After some unbelievable training, he went on to beat 10 more competitors including the man that gave him his only lost. *Was a four(out of five) star prospect by Rivals.com. He would have committed to play for the University of Texas as a Middle Linebacker. *Colt is ambidextrous, meaning that he uses both his hands to do things. He is known to punch with the right but writes with his left. External links Fearless Championship Wrestling Category:Wrestlers